sojournusfandomcom-20200213-history
Building a Character
Character Points When you create a character, you start with a certain number of character points ''to spend on your character's abilities. Many levels are possible, from average folks at 25 points, to supermen of 300 points or more. The following sections describe things you can spend your character points on. '''Positive traits' (e.g., great strength, wealth, better than average appearance, skills) cost points in proportion to their value. Negative traits (e.g., weakness, bad sight, poverty, fear of heights) gives ''you extra points that can be used to buy more positive traits. Attributes * '''Strength (ST), '''a measure of "brawn" or physical muscle. * '''Dexterity (DX), '''a measure of agility and coordination. * '''Intelligence (IQ), '''a measure of brainpower, alertness, adaptability, and general background experience. * '''Health (HT), '''a measure of energy and vitality also equivalent to how many "hits" (points of damage) a character can take. The four attributes are considered equally valuable. The point cost for beginning attributes is given in the table at right. Note that a score of 10 in any attribute is ''free, since 10 is "average." Scores below 10 have a negative cost - in effect, they "give you back" some points. An attribute of 1 is the lowest score permitted for a human. There is no ''upper limit to any score though scores above 20 would certainly be considered superhuman. * Each additional attribute point beyond 18 costs another 25 character points. Image and Looks This defines your character's ''intrinsic ''"social" traits: appearance, manner, and bearing. Traits with positive point values are considered 'advantages 'and traits with negative point values are considered 'disadvantages 'while some simply add color. 'Appearance' *''Hideous Appearance: ''-4 on any reaction roll except by people who cannot see you. ''-20 points. '' *''Ugly Appearance: ''-2 on reaction rolls, except as above. ''-10 points. '' *''Unattractive Appearance: ''-1 on reaction rolls by members of your own race. ''-5 points '' *''Average Appearance: ''no point cost or bonus *''Attractive Appearance: ''+1 on reaction rolls by your own race. ''5 points. '' *''Handsome Appearance: ''+2 on reaction rolls by same sex, +4 on reaction rolls by opposite sex. ''15 points. '' *''Very Handsome Appearance: ''+2 on reaction rolls by same sex, +6 on reaction rolls by opposite sex. ''25 points. '' 'Charisma' : This is the natural ability to impress and lead others. It affects any reaction roll made by any intelligent creature. : '''COST: '5 points for each +1 reaction bonus. '' 'Handedness' Decide whether you are right- or left-handed. These rules assume you are right-handed unless you decide to pay points to be ambidextrous. 'Ambeidexterity' : You can use both hands with equal skill. You do not suffer the -4 DX for using an "off hand" and can fight (or act) with either hand (though not necessarily both at once.) : '''COST: '10 points. '' 'Weight' *For ''-5 points, ''you are N''otably Underweight. You may not take Handsome or Very Handsome appearance, and your HT may not be more than 14. Normal clothes and armor will not fit you, and you will be at -2 to Disguise or to Shadowing. *For ''-5 'points'', you are Overweight. -1 reaction penalty ''among health-conscious societies and in areas where food is in short supply. ' *For ''-10 points, ''you are ''Fat. -1 on all reaction rolls. ''HT may not be greater than 15. *For ''-20 points, ''you are ''Extremely Fat. '-2 on all reaction rolls. HT may not be greater than 13. ''-3 ''to Disguise or to Shadowing if you are tying to follow someone in a crowd. ' * Fat people get +5 to their Swimming roll (+2 if merely Overweight). 'Odious Personal Habits' : You behave, some or all of the time, in a fashion repugnant to others. The worse your behavior, the more bonus points you recieve. : COST: ''-5/-10/-15 points''. For each -5 points your habit is worth, subtract 1 from all reaction rolls. 'Voice' : You have a natually clear, resonant, and attractive voice. You get a permanant +2 bonus on all of the follwing skills: Bard, Diplomacy, Politician, Savoir-Faire, Sex Appeal, and Singing. You also get a +2 on any reaction roll made by someone who can hear your voice. : COST: ''10 points. '' Social Standing Rules for defining your character's extrinsic ''social traits - his place in society. Most of these traits only have significance within the character's own society. 'Clerical Investment' : This is the social/political advantage of being invested as a cleric of your religion. It represents your status and influence within the church. : '''COST:' 5 points per level of rank. +1 reaction bonus per level of rank from followers of your religion and those who respect your faith. 'Duty' : You have significant responsibility toward others and you are personally committed to that responsibility. To be significant, a duty should be dangerous. An ordinary job is not a "duty." The GM rolls at the beginning of each adventure to see if each character will be "called to duty" in that adventure. The point cost of a duty depends on the frequency with which it is demanded: *''Almost all the time (roll of 15 or less): -15 points'' *''Quite often (roll of 12 or less): -10 points'' *''Fairly often (roll of 9 or less): -5 points'' *''Occasionally (roll of 6 or less): -2 points '' 'Legal Enforcement Powers ' : You are an officer of the law, with all the accompanying rights, powers, and restrictions. : COST: 5/10/15 points 'Military Rank ' : Just as status reflects your position in society, Milirary Rank reflects your position in a military or paramilitary organization. Each rank has authority over lesser ranks - regardless of personal ability. : COST: '5 points per rank, up to Rank 8. Military rank always requires significant Duty. 'Reputation : Some people are so well-known that their reputation actually becomes an advantage or disadvantage. Reputation affects the reaction rolls made by NPCs. There are three components to your rep: Type of Rep, People Affected, and Frequency of Recognition. :: Type of Rep: for every +1/-1 bonus to a reaction roll (up to +4/-4) the cost is 5/-5 :: People Affected: '''modifies the value of your rep. The larger the "affected class", the more your rep is worth. Up to GM. :: '''Frequency of Recognition: 1) All the time: no modifier 2) Sometimes: ''roll of 10 or less 2) ''Occasionally: ''roll of 7 or less 'Social Stigma' You are of a race, class, or sex that your culture considers inferior. The "stigma" must be obvious to anyone who sees you; otherwise it's a reputation. The point bonus depends on the reaction penalty: *''Second-class citizen ''(e.g., woman in 19th-century America): ''-5 points. -1 on all reaction rolls except from members of own kind. *''Valuable property (e.g., woman in 18th-century America): ''-10 points. ''This usually takes the form of limited freedom or lack of respect. *''Minority group ''(e.g., African Americans): ''-10 points. ''-2 on all reaction rolls made by anyone but your own kind, but +2 on rolls made by own kind. *''Outsider, outlaw, or barbarian (e.g., 19th-century American Indian): ''-15 points. This only applies if the "barbarian" is outside his own culture. You get -3 on all reaction rolls, but +3 from your own kind when met outside home culture. 'Status' Indication of your ''class in society. Anyone can determine your status by looking at you, your dress, and your bearing. Status is measured in "social levels" ranging from -4 (worthless scum) to +8 (you are considered literally divine). Initiated Arcanus are given an honorary status of +4 though the class systems of Old Kaidan are no longer in practice. COST: ''5 points per "level" of Status. ''Can be taken as a disadvantage as well. Advanced Character Traits See Advantages , Disadvantages , and Quirks for an indepth guide. Category:Character Traits Category:Advantages Category:Disadvantages Category:Attributes Category:Character Points Category:Points